


A Talk

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds out about Scorpius and James' relationship through The Daily Prophet. He wants to talk to James. Alone.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts for far too long. It was meant to be a one shot, but it is taking far too long so I'm splitting it up into two parts because I'm impatient. I've been putting off finishing this because I am very insecure about writing Draco. Why do I do this to myself? Anyway, hope you enjoy so far!

"Nice arse." James commented with a wolf whistle as he watched Scorpius bend down to pick up clothes from his floor.

Scorpius turned to face him, "Please take this seriously, James."

"I'm always serious about your arse." James said.

Scorpius shot him a glare in response and went back to perusing James' closet.

Today was an important day, he would be meeting Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy. Scorpius had come to his flat early, demanding to know what he was going to wear. When James responded with 'Just some trousers and a shirt' Scorpius had marched into his room to start looking for something 'suitable to wear'. 

"Where is that - Ah! Here it is!" Scorpius triumphantly pulled out a collared jumper, turning to face him. "Why don't you ever wear this?"

"Because it makes me look like a tosser." James muttered.

"You are a bloody tosser." Scorpius said then pushed the offending jumper into his hands.

James sighed, "Might as well look the part then." He took off the shirt he had on and pulled the offending jumper over his head. "Happy?"

"Very." Scorpius said with a smile then went to his drawers to find some trousers he assumed.

They had 'only' been dating 6 months. To Scorpius it was 'only', to James it has been the longest relationship he's ever had. His career wasn't very conducive for a relationship. Scorpius hadn't wanted his father to find out they were together yet. So they hid their relationship as best they could. Except with a big family like James' you could hardly keep any secret from them, so they had known. Especially since his brother was best friends with Scorpius.

Unbeknownst to them one day Skeeter had been watching them. That old hag was obsessed with his family. She had a good time he bet, writing her article, getting her rocks off. Harry Potter's oldest son with the Malfoy heir. The article had displayed a picture of James pressing Scorpius up against a wall in what they had thought was a secluded alley outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Not one of their finer moments. It wasn't his fault that he had a gorgeous boyfriend. 

Scorpius' father had not been happy he had to find out this way so he requested to meet James, alone, without Scorpius. Scorpius had been beside himself about it. The fact that Scorpius' grandfather had sent him a howler going on about how Scorpius was a disgrace to the family had a lot to do with that. James was still planning Lucius Malfoy's comeuppance, the bastard. 

James didn't really understand why Scorpius was reluctant about telling him. It's not like he had a bad relationship with his father. According to Scorpius he had been thrilled about him becoming friends with Albus. Everyone loved James Potter, a Chaser for the Applebee Arrows, charming, THE Harry Potter's eldest son. So why should Draco Malfoy be any different? Albus had so kindly reminded James that he had been awful to Scorpius during their school years. Certainly Draco Malfoy didn't know about that though? James decided against asking Scorpius about that, he didn't want to stress him out even more.

"They're just clothes does it really matter what I wear?" James questioned.

"Yes, yes it does! You want to make a good first impression." Scorpius stated, getting up from his spot on the floor, a pair of trousers in hand. They were dress trousers, he hadn't even been aware he owned them.

James stepped closer to Scorpius approaching him from behind. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, his head resting against the blonde's shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be at work right now? Didn't we specifically pick this day because you would be working?"

Scorpius sighed, "I switched shifts. I won't be able to focus on much else today, I'd be useless at work."

This would not do at all. Scorpius' mind would need to be occupied today or else he'd obsess over this and drive himself mad. James would have to make sure he was distracted today. Unfortunately, Albus had left for a work trip last night so he was out. Rose was doing Godric-knows-what. He then thought of the perfect person. Yes, that would do nicely.

"James, you're too quiet. What are you planning?" Scorpius asked, suspicious. 

"Nothing, nothing at all." James said, feigning innocence. He pressed a kiss to his neck. 

"Put on your trousers." Scorpius ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so don't hate me. i promise this time the next chapter is the last one. I just felt like cutting it off here was a good idea. Draco is in thos one a little bit. Thanls for all the support! It means a lot. Thanks to StoriesbyNessie for the tips on writing Draco.

"Ok, you've dressed me. Well done. It's time for you to go now." James said, he had been trying to get Scorpius out the door for the past ten minutes. He just wouldn't bloody leave. He had arrangements to make.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Scorpius narrowed his eyes at him.

"I have things to do!" James said.

"What things?" Scorpius asked.

"Bloody hell, my dad should hire you for the Aurors based on your interrogation skills alone. Just errands, all right?"

"You're still-"

"Of course I'm still going to meet your father, but I need to leave now to get everything done." James reasoned. Scorpius still stood there, unmoving. "It will be fine. I promise. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"I hate when you say that because you know I can think of a million." 

"And I usually can counter every single one of them, but right now I don't have the time. So you'll just have to believe me this time, yeah?" James said. "How about a kiss for good luck then? I mean, I don't need it because I'm the-"

Scorpius cut him off by kissing him, which was more than welcome. James deepened the kiss, but then remembered he couldn't be sidetracked, he had work to do. James pulled away regretfully. "Alright then. See you on the other side. Bye. Love you." James said pushing Scorpius backwards out the door while he was offguard.

Scorpius' eyes widened at what James had just said. "You WHAT? James!" Scorpius yelled out as James shut the door in his face.

Bugger. He hadn't meant to say that. They hadn't gotten to saying the 'l word' to eachother. He hadn't even realized he had said it until it left his mouth. This was not ideal. James had never told anyone outside of his family he loved them. That was a no-no. He'd have to file this under 'Shite Future James Can Deal With'. It was an ever growing list. Well, it gave Scorpius something else to think about he supposed.

\-------------------------------------

Everything was set up. James had tasked his cousin Hugo with the job of distracting Scorpius. Hugo and Scorpius got along quite well. Hugo got along with everyone though. Hugo and Scorpius often played Wizard's chess together. Scorpius was always determined to beat the former Hufflepuff. He had yet to succeed, Hugo was unnaturally good at the game. Hopefully, wizard's chess would be of interest to him right now.

Here he was at Greengrass Manor, home of Scorpius' maternal grandparents. Apparently his relationship with them was strained at best, Scorpius believes they blame him for his mother's death. The Manor was rather large in size. It was less opulent than the Malfoy Manor from what he has seen in pictures. The Greengrass' were alone at the Manor 6 months of the year, the other six were spent in France. Right now they were in France. James figured he'd better not delay any longer and entered through the gates that opened, the magic sensing his presence and welcoming him in.

Was he nervous? Of course not! James Sirius Potter never got nervous about anything. Ever. So he strode along the path towards the door, it was an unnecessarily large front lawn, really. Rich people were weird. He inhaled before knocking at the door. Not even a minute later the door opened. A house elf greeted him. "Master Potter, welcome. My name is Wobbles. Master Malfoy is expecting you out back, sir."

Wobbles led him through the Manor, James taking a brief look around as he followed the house elf. The time was here. The final judgement. 'That's not funny, James', he could hear Scorpius say in his head. He followed Wobbles along a wind-y path, through a wooden arch. There stood Draco Malfoy, himself.

He was dressed in all black, his attire seemed way too formal for the occasion. Rich people were like that he supposed. "Potter. Do have a seat." The older man had said as he gestured to the chair opposite of him. Draco Malfoy's scrutinizing gaze, looked him up and down. James, who never felt self concious, all of the sudden felt very much so. It was as if those grey eyes could see every thought in his head. He had never met anyone who was the equivalent of ice, cold water until Draco Malfoy.

James then realized he was still standing there, likely looking very stupid. He cleared his throat. He approached the table. Draco Malfoy reached out to shake his hand as if this was a business transaction. "Nice to meet you, sir." James said, unsure of what to call him.

The elder Malfoy said nothing to that in return. Not even a bloody smile. Would his face crack if he smiled?  


James sat down after Mr. Malfoy had sat down. That was the proper etiquette right? He should have been paying attention when Scorpius went on about it, instead of trying to get into his pants.

"Would you like some tea?" Draco asked.

"Yes I would thanks." James said. He actually didn't drink tea, but he'd be polite. 

A house elf, possibly Wobbles but he couldn't tell, appeared in front of them a poured them each a cup. This was so bloody awkward, James wanted to crawl into a hole and die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the rest of it! Hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks again to StoriesbyNessie for the tips on writing Draco!

It was quiet for a moment too long for James' liking, he hated silence, but Draco Malfoy didn't seem to share the same sentiment. As James struggled to fill the silence Draco Malfoy finally spoke.

"I am quite surprised that you turned down playing for Puddlemere United. They have a better track record than the Arrows." Draco said.

James had always no doubt been a fan of Puddlemere, they were a great team. However, James had his reasons for not joining. "I like a good challenge. I figured I could help the Arrows out. Besides Wood is on Puddlemere, I'd rather get hit by a bludger than be on the same team as that wanker." James said. Maybe he should not have said the word, 'wanker' in front of his boyfriend's father, but it was too late now.

James could have sworn he had seen a ghost of a smile or a hint of amusement in the elder Malfoy's face. It was gone so quickly it could have just been his imagination. There was some talk about quidditch and the past season. James hadn't realized Scorpius' father was that into Quidditch. It didn't fit in with the posh image he had of the older Malfoy.

"I wonder, Potter, how Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor two years in a row, is with my son." Draco Malfoy then said after a break in conversation. He had the two Witch Weekly articles with James on the cover, displayed on the table. Bloody hell, he had brought props! Was this an interrogation?

What was he supposed to say to that? Was this a rhetorical question, did he expect an answer? Bloody hell, he wished for Scorpius' presence right now more than anything. "No one remains a bachelor their whole life. Barring my Uncle Charlie, that man will settle down with no one."

"So you are 'settling down' then are you?" Draco questioned.

"Er, I mean not exactly." James said, now regretting ever using that term. Sure they were exclusive, but he wouldn't say he has 'settled down', it's not like they were getting married or anything.

"What is my son to you then? One of your 'string of lovers'?" Draco asked.

Has Draco Malfoy been reading up on him? He seems to know an awful lot. "No, I mean, we've been together for six months."

It seemed that bit of information surprised the blonde. Perhaps Scorpius didn't divulge that information. "I see..."

It was quiet for a moment, the older Malfoy just staring at him. "My son is the most important person to me. All his life I have tried to keep him out of the public eye. Now it seems I can not protect him from that anymore. I would hate to see him hurt."

"I would never hurt him." James said.

"Your past with him says otherwise. You can see why I would be skeptical of your intentions." Draco said.

James sucked in a breath. So he did know. James had spent a lot of time trying to make it up to Scorpius. At first he was trying to pursue him for the challenge, he had been bored. Then he slowly started to feel differently and spent the better part of a year trying to convince Scorpius to give him a chance. Even when he was out of town for Quidditch, he would write him dilligently. He was persistent and eventually it paid off. 

"Look, I may not have had the best track record when it comes to relationships, but with Scorpius it's different. Scorpius isn't with me for my fame or family name like others would be. He's honestly the most incredible person I've ever met. He's smart and kind. He tells me when I'm being an arse. He makes me a better person, I think. You've raised a good one."

Draco Malfoy looked mildly surprised at James' response. It was silent for awhile which James hated. Then Draco spoke again. "Scorpius, you can come out now. I know you are there."

Then the young Malfoy heir stepped out from behind a particularly tall shrubbery. That sneaky snake. 

James was surprised to see him here to say the least. Perhaps he should not have been. How long had he been standing there? Why didn't Hugo do his damn job? 'That's the last time I allow any Hufflepuff except for Teddy to do anything for me.' James thought bitterly. 

"Father, will you excuse us while I talk to James?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course." Draco responded.

James got up and followed Scorpius into the Manor. He led them into a sitting room. "Didn't trust me?"

"It's not that. We need to talk. About this morning." Scorpius said, crossing his arms.

"What is there to talk about?"

"You're really asking me that after what you sprung on me last minute?"

"Look, just forget about it. It just slipped out."

"So you often just blurt out that you love people do you?" Scorpius accused.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No James, I'm not! I'm bloody confused!" Scorpius said rather loudly. "I was preparing myself to lose you today and then you tell me you love me."

"Lose me? You thought I was going to leave you?"

"I figured Father would scare you off. It's been known to happen with my boyfriends."

"Please. I'm a Gryffindor. You won't get rid of me that easily." James scoffed. He couldn't believe Scorpius thought he'd do that to him. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind once. "How long were you standing there anyway?" He asked.

"Just a few minutes. You certainly surprised Father." 

James grinned, "I tend to have that effect on people."

"Is it true then? Do you love me?"

"Listen, this whole relationship thing is new to me. I just... need some time to sort things out before I discuss this alright?" James pleaded. He really, really did not want to talk about his feelings that he couldn't really even decipher right now. He certainly didn't like talking about his feelings, but for Scorpius he would. Just not right now.

Scorpius was quiet for a moment then nodded, "All right. That's fair."

"We should probably get back. Wouldn't want to keep your father waiting any longer." James said. "You're here so you might as well join us."

"All right. Let's head back." Scorpius agreed. James offered Scorpius his hand and they walked back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts! Did I do Draco justice? Thanks for the support!


End file.
